


Love in the Mix - Mass Effect

by GarnetSeren



Series: Mass Mayhem [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Jealous Kaidan Alenko, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Shuffle Challenge, Some Humor, Ten Songs Meme, iPod Meme, iPod Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: This is an edited/updated collection of an iPod shuffle challenge I did in 2018. Originally I posted them as seperate stories, but wanted to corral them all into one place. So the 'chapters' are as follows:Shepard/Feron - He'd watched and pined for her from a distance, until they finally collided together. Hot and passionate.Shepard/Joker - She was the Alliance's... no humanity's... golden girl. She wouldn't look at a guy with creeky bones, would she?Shepard/Kal'Reegar - From the moment they met, he knew she was a force of nature.Shepard/Thane - From the moment they met, they knew time wasn't on there side, but they still couldn't help falling in love.Shepard/Vega - Things are complicated, the galaxy is at war. So they banter, they flirt, they circle each other.Shepard/Garrus - Right from the beginning, she half knew he was going to be the one.





	1. Feron

**On and On and On – Abba**

Shepard frowned as she slid into the chair opposite the figure who'd signalled her over. He was shrouded in the shadows, which wasn't that unusual given they were in Chora's Den; many people didn't want to be recognised in the club. However, Shepard had gone to meet a contact who apparently had information about Saren, not hook up with some anonymous Joe.

Considering Barla Von had sent her, Shepard presumed this contact was another Shadow Broker agent. She'd already dealt with the volus multiple times, and she supposed that Wrex was technically an agent too... even if he was more a hired mercenary. Both were rather open about who they worked for and what they were, but not this person. She found it a little strange.

Really, Shepard only knew he was male because of his voice, which was rich yet gravelly. The contact gave no name or any other clues about themselves, until they slid a datapad across the stained table towards her. Scales instead of flesh or hide were bathed by the club's red lights... a drell, not often seen on the Citadel. But he was gone before Shepard could question him.

 

**4 Minutes – Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake**

They were in the VIP section of Afterlife, celebrating not only defeating the collectors, but the fact the whole crew had survived... officially, at least. The party was courtesy of Aria... unofficially, of course. Also unofficially, a select few were celebrating a certain drell's rescue and the subsequent defeat of the old Shadow Broker.

It had taken Shepard and Liara a lot to convince Feron to leave the ship orbiting Hagalaz, but somehow they'd managed to get him to come. He'd stayed in the shadows for the most part, occasionally talking to Thane, but mostly keeping to himself. However, since she'd already developed a soft spot for the drell, Shepard couldn't help worrying about Feron, so she went over to check on him. His smile was tentative when he greeted her, and Shepard immediately noticed how he kept tugging on the sleeves of his coat; as if he was worried the scars on his wrists were showing... something she only knew about because she'd seen his medical report.

Gently, she took his hands in hers and after a moment's hesitation, Feron let her coax him on to the dance floor. Shepard knew she wasn't the best dancer out there, certainly not on her own, but she did know how to move with a partner. So she pressed in close, chuckling when Feron seemed a little stunned as Shepard draped her arms loosely around his neck. But then he gave her the little smirk she'd grown rather fond, before settling his hands on her ass. Shepard merely rolled her eyes in response.

 

**Applause – Lady Gaga**

Feron's hands gripped the railing that ran around the viewing platform. Why he did this to himself, he didn't know. But once again, Feron found himself asking that blasted Glyph to bring up holos of Shepard.

He didn't know how she did what she did on a daily basis, or even why. But she was a marvel, and had entranced him from the start. He almost felt like applauding when he watched footage of her fighting, even if his heart felt like it was in his mouth half the time. It was like she was dancing across a battlefield.

But even in quieter times, when Liara's cameras picked her up on the Citadel, Illium or Omega, Shepard move with such a confident grace. Feron was in awe of her, captivated by her. Even if he felt like a complete voyeur for going out of his way to watch security footage of her... because he just didn't have the guts to just ask Liara for Shepard's extranet address and message her, like a normal person.

 

**Mad Love – Sean Paul and David Guetta feat. Becky G**

The club was hot, the music was loud. Feron could taste the salt on Shepard's skin as he gently moved her auburn hair to the side, to kiss the junction where her neck met her shoulder. He still couldn't believe she was happy for him to touch her like this.

They'd only met up a handful of times outside of the Broker's ship, and her visits to see them onboard had been rare. But Shepard sighed contentedly as she ground back into him; her back flush to his chest. Feron's hands settled on her hips as they swayed together in time to the beat.

Shepard was a marvel. Lethal yet kind. Amazing body, amazing personality. Not to mention she was letting him run his hands over the black leather of her short dress, as if he was her lover. She was intoxicating.

 

**Everyone's a Winner – Hot Chocolate**

For the first time in a long while, the nightmares and eidetic dreams hadn't disturbed Feron's sleep. For the first time in a long while, he woke up with a smile on his lips.

After stretching languidly, Feron rolled over and draped his arm over Shepard's slender waist. He chuckled softly as she made a small noise of protest, though shuffled backwards into his embrace all the same. He couldn't believe she was actually in his arms, in his pathetic excuse of a bed. _The_ Commander Shepard.

Her auburn hair was an unruly mess, still mussed from Feron running his hands through it whilst they made love the night before... because that's what it was to him. Making love. Shepard wasn't some quick fuck, she was incredibly special to him.

Shepard startling green eyes were still closed, though a small smile formed on her rosy lips when Feron leant over to kiss her porcelain cheek. Now she was with him, all the shit almost seemed worth it.

 

**I Hate Myself for Loving You – Joan Jett and the Black Hearts**

Clad in a skin tight leather catsuit and killer heels, Shepard strutted through the grimy streets of Omega towards Afterlife's VIP area. It was well passed midnight, and she'd waited in the main club for Feron long enough; she'd reached the end of her patience.

Of course, it wasn't like they actually had anything together, nothing serious anyway... obviously, since he'd stood her up. But Shepard couldn't help admitting to herself, that she may have fallen for that damn drell. Half the time she hated herself for it. She'd stopped the collectors but was now on a mission to stop the reapers, she didn't need that sort of distraction. Which was why she was going go drink too much and pull someone who wasn't a drell... fuck him out of her system.

But then Shepard heard footsteps running behind her and instinctively turned ready to fight, only to come face to face with Feron. His dark eyes frantically searched hers for a moment, a hurried apology for being late leaving his mouth, before his lips crashed into hers. Fuck! Shepard couldn't help it. She pushed him up against the nearest wall and decided he had a lot of explaining to do... later.

 

**You Give Love a Bad Name – Bon Jovi**

Feron blinked awake, his hand immediately falling to where Shepard should be, but finding her side of the bed cold. Again. With a disappointed sigh, he pushed himself upright, his head falling into his upturned palms. It certainly wasn't the first time Shepard had left him before morning, but it hurt every time. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, and everything he knew he didn't deserve. Feron did everything he could think of to keep her interested, and every night when she moaned _his_ name, he hoped it would be enough... but she was often gone by morning.

The days she wasn't and he could curl his arm around her gave him hope, but days like this nearly destroyed him. But then Feron spotted a datapad on the bedside table. Frowning, he reached over and flicked open the message. He blinked, surprised to see Shepard left a message this time:

_So... Liara may have 'subtly' reminded me you aren't military and that I should actually leave you a note. EDI picked up a distress beacon, heading out to investigate. The Broker is able to give you a run down of the other missions if you need them. Take care of yourself and see you again soon. - Shep._

A small smile formed on Feron's lips as he reread the message. It felt good to know she wasn't actively choosing to run out on him every time.

 

**Daddy Cool – Boney M**

Shepard couldn't help smirking as she watched Feron walk into Purgatory. Whether he realised it or not, he attracted a _lot_ of attention... in a good sense. And why wouldn't he? Feron was utterly gorgeous. Not that he ever believed her; his time at the mercy of the old Shadow Broker had left more scars than just physical. But Shepard hoped one day he might see what she did, and wondered if the additional attention he was getting would help.

However, as another asari tried to rub herself against Feron, Shepard finally left her perch by the bar and went to rescue him... but not before glaring at the offending bitch. Because fuck! She was bloody crazy about the drell. She'd never bother with things like this with any of her exs before, simply not caring, but now she'd warn off anyone who tried to make a move on her man.

 

**Mirror Haus – Lindsey Stirling**

Feron had never expected to be on Earth during the final assault, but once he'd gathered the intel. Liara needed, he'd refused to leave Shepard''s side again. It hadn't taken much to get her to agree, and she'd put him to work alongside her communication specialist. Feron guessed Shepard didn't want to put in him danger if she could help it, but if he could help he would. So he'd stayed in the Alliance HQ when she'd started her assault, and screamed at her over the comm. link when she ran for the beam.

Feron had watched in terror as the Normandy had been hit by a reaper shockwave and sent out of orbit. He'd fallen to his knees, tears streaming down his face, when the Citadel crashed to earth. Because he just _knew_ Shepard was behind it. However, Feron was the first one sprinting over the wreckage and ruin of demolished buildings, dodging fires and smoke clouds, the moment the dust settled. Shepard had touched Kalahira's shore once before and returned, so there was no way she'd let the reapers take her out so easily... Feron wouldn't let her touch the shore so easily.

So he dug by hand until his bare fingers bled. A hoard of krogans came to help; he recognised Grunt and Wrex from the holos Shepard kept. A varren rushed over, sniffing frantically before scratching at a random pile of stones. Feron's heart hammered in his chest when he saw a human hand. Carefully, he moved aside some twisted metal to reveal _her_ face. Shepard's eyes were closed and blood turned her porcelain skin a sickly red, but fresh tears only started to fall down Feron's cheeks when her hand suddenly twitched.

 

**Marry You – Bruno Mars**

The reaper threat was gone, the Normandy had limped back to Earth in one piece, bringing home it's battered crew, and Shepard was finally out of her coma. Not only that, she was out of hospital at long last; and her shiny, salarian made prosthetic leg meant she no longer needed a wheelchair.

Feron watched proudly as Shepard walked on stage in her Dress Blues, her cane coloured to match, as she accepted her promotion to Admiral. The moment her green eyes found him in the crowd, he raised his glass of champagne to her. Shepard gaze didn't leave his for her entire speech, and Feron's grin only got wider when she eventually slid into the chair next to him. She'd never looked more beautiful; her gaze warm and fond when he curled his arm around her shoulders, and Feron couldn't help lean in and whisper:

“Marry Me?”


	2. Joker

**Chantilly Lace – The Big Bopper**

Jeff had never seen Shepard in anything other than armour or military issue fatigues. So when he saw her step out of the airlock dressed in a cream lace dress, he had to do a double take. Her auburn hair was pulled into a cute high-pony tail, and she even wore heeled tanned ankle boots... another first. She looked amazing, and Jeff wished it was him who stepped forward to offer his arm instead of Kaidan. But to his surprise, Shepard didn't link her arm through the lieutenant's, instead she smile politely, before draping her arms around Tali and Liara's shoulders.

“Girl's night, remember?” she said, by way of apology.

But before the ladies stepped into the lift, Shepard spared a moment to glance over her shoulder and wink at _him_. If he hadn't been using his damn crutches, Jeff would have snapped off a mock salute... just for shits and giggles.

 

**On Top of the World – Imagine Dragons**

Jeff drummed an indistinct rhythm on the table in front of him whilst he waited for Shepard. He'd honestly been joking when he said he deserved a medal for Therum... he hadn't expected her to remember, and he certainly hadn't expected her to convince the brass to actually give him one. He'd dreamt of being a galaxy renowned pilot since he was a kid growing up on Arcturus Station, but he'd never imagined it would really come true.

Though now he was about to be awarded a medal; not just for his work on Therum, but for leading the assault on Sovereign too. Shepard had insisted if she was getting a _second_ Star of Terra, that Jeff deserved one just as much as she did. She'd sated she stopped Saren, whilst he'd stopped Sovereign. Somehow... her argument had actually work. And when he'd found out, Jeff had stupidly asked Shepard to be his 'plus one'... amazingly, she said yes. Much to Kaidan's annoyance.

 

**Ich Will – Rammstein**

Shepard tapped her fingers against her champagne flute, feeling like the whole thing was a farce. She wasn't even sure what this function was for, or who was throwing it... she'd stopped paying attention after the first month. Not that it really mattered anyway, it made her skin crawl all the same. The bright lights of the photographers, the fake smiles, the hand shaking. She felt like a commodity instead of a person.

But then Shepard felt the distinct nudge from a crutch against her ankle, and she glanced to the side. Joker was there, smirking at her, even though Shepard saw the strain in his eyes from standing. He nodded to the dress blues she was wearing, before raising an eyebrow at her.

“Least they didn't make you wear a dress, huh?”

Shepard laughed. “Can you imagine? I'd probably trip over the ball gown and face plant the floor.”

 

**The Phoenix – Fallout Boy**

Jeff had always looked at Shepard with a little bit of awe. She was something else. A force of nature. She always had been, especially in her armour. But now, she was almost mythical; like a bloody phoenix rising from the ashes. Nothing could keep her down, even death.

He couldn't get over the woman... a woman Jeff hadn't even realise he had feelings for until she died. But then two years later, she waltzed back into his life... though waltz was maybe too delicate a word. Shepard barrelled back into his life. She was a good woman, but as subtle of a sledge hammer.

He adored her.

She'd changed him into a better man. No, not changed him, mixed him up to be a better version of himself. Shepard saw things in him that Jeff couldn't see. He'd been adrift without her in his life, but now she was back.; and maybe, he might finally get around to telling her how he felt this time.

 

**Yesterday's Song – Hunter Hayes**

Shepard strutted into Afterlife clad in skin tight jeans, knee high boots and a corseted top. She felt amazing... exactly what she needed after the cluster fuck that was Horizon. Kaidan had been an utter ass. She didn't need Garrus to tell her that, but bless her best friend for reassuring her all the same; and bless Joker who'd asked if she fancied grabbing a drink the next time they were docked.

A good drink with a good friend was just what she needed, and it didn't take Shepard two minutes to find where her pilot had tucked himself away. Actually, she kind of expected him to be getting a table dance from a pretty asari, but instead he'd obviously been waiting for her, since he spotted her immediately and raised his bottle of beer in greeting. Shepard grinned and hurried over, not even bothering to grab a drink before she slid into the booth beside him. Apparently, she hadn't needed to anyway, since Joker had a drink waiting for her.

 

**Nocturne – Secret Garden**

Shepard sighed, almost dreamily. Joker was with her, laying on her bed, as they both stargazed through the open skylight above her bed. As a rule, she never left the blasted thing unshuttered; she'd had nightmares about the stars ever since coming back after getting spaced. It turned out that Joker did too; he'd _watched_ her get spaced.

Why she'd ever thought stargazing together would help them overcome their joint fear... one that really wasn't health for two people who lived on starships, especially when one of them was a pilot... Shepard didn't know. But after his initial reservations, Joker had agreed.

Somewhere along the way, they'd started to shuffle closer together until they were almost touching. So she stretched out her fingers to close the distance, and felt Joker's reach out to catch hers in responce. Shepard smiled as she starred up at the stars, happy to simply hold his hand.

 

**Pump It – Black Eyed Peas**

Jeff rapidly fired the assault rifle, shooting anything that remotely came close to Shepard. She'd saved his ass the last time they'd properly encountered these bastards, so there was no way he wasn't repaying the favour. The collectors had killed Shepard once, and Jeff was determined they wouldn't do it again.

He sighed in relief when her boots finally clanged against the metal floor, watching as Garrus and Jack hauled her fully inside the ship. The moment EDI had the airlock door firmly closed, Jeff limped as quickly as he could back to the cockpit; Shepard was right behind him. He almost collapsed into his chair, though his fingers immediately started flying over the holo controls. Shepard's hand gripped the back of his chair as she ordered: “Get us the hell out of here!”. He didn't disappoint her.

 

**Just Dance – Lady Gaga**

Jeff just shook his head. He was stood on the sidelines as usual, though this time he watched as Shepard and Cortez dance together. Neither were particularly good dancers, but they seemed to be having fun, which he supposed was all that mattered; and if there was a small part of him that wished he was up there dancing with Shepard instead of the shuttle pilot... well that was for Jeff to know, and him alone.

But then Shepard was stumbling towards him, giggling as an equally inebriated Cortez tried to steady her. They looked good together. A damn sight better than she ever had with Alenko, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Still Jeff faked a smile when Shepard draped her arm around his shoulder... gently of course... and signalled the bartender for three 'Mystery' drinks.

It wasn't until he heard Cortez give a low whistle when the barman bent over, and Shepard loudly whisper: “If you fancy him, say something!”, that Jeff realised he might have gotten their relationship completely wrong.

 

**Dance Again – Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull**

Purgatory... again. It was getting something of a habit now. Anytime they stopped at the Citadel, Shepard made it a mini shore leave and all the crew ended up at the bar. It was like they had nothing better to do... which they probably didn't, so far from home. And it wasn't like Jeff could really say anything, since he was also there too. But this time it was different.

This time, he wasn't watching from the sidelines. _Somehow_ Shepard had persuaded him to get up on the dance floor... which admittedly had _everything_ to do with the criminally short dress she wore and the smirk she gave him.

Jeff was still trying to get his head around the fact that the most beautiful woman in the galaxy was interested in _him_. It was just... weird. But there he was, swaying roughly in time to the beat. His arms wrapped around Shepard's waist, his hands on her amazing ass. She wasn't the best dancer, neither was he; and the there was the distinct possibility of broken bones to factor in. But Jeff was actually having a good time, and Shepard was worth the risk.

 

**Your Love is My Drug – Kesha**

Shepard shook her head. She had it bad. It was pathetic. She couldn't keep her mind off him, she'd even started dreaming about him now. She felt like banging her head against a wall. She was acting like a school girl. But Joker was something else. Shepard had never met someone like him before, and she felt like a complete teenager because of him. She'd been warned all through her military career about fraternising, but when it came to Jeff, all bets were off. As far as Shepard was concerned, he was worth the risk. Being with him was addictive.

Shepard didn't care what others thought or said about it. She didn't care if people decided it was odd that 'someone like her' wanted the 'cripple', she'd punch anyone who said anything bad about him. Joker was it, as far as she was concerned; he was the only man who'd ever made her feel like this. He'd stuck by her through thick and thin. He was always there with a quick quip or witty one liner. He was good looking, oddly sweet when he wanted to be, and she couldn't deny... she liked his beard.

 


	3. Kal'Reegar

**Original Sin – Meat Loaf**

Kal'Reeger hadn't really known what to think, when he'd heard her voice over the radio. Of course he recognised her name from the tales Tali'Zorah had told him, but why Commander Shepard was on Haestrum, Kal didn't know. He didn't really care, as long as they were going to help. However, he hadn't expected the woman to bodily pin him against the wall they were crouched behind, when he'd insisted on providing them cover them against the armature.

His eyes met her vivid green ones through their masks, and Kal knew instantly there was no arguing with the woman. When she commanded him to watch her back and 'not throw his life away', he listened. He was a good marine after all, he knew how to follow orders. However, his heart began to pound with something other than adrenalin, when he realised how intimately they were pressed together. And when Commander Shepard stepped away to prepare to make her charge, Kal wasn't sure if the overdoes of antibiotics was making him see things or not, but he was _sure_ she took a moment to check him out.

 

**Moonlight Sonata – Beethoven**

Kal hadn't expected Commander Shepard to come seek him out. He presumed she'd want to catch up with Tali'Zorah, since it was obvious the two women were close... a nice surprise, considering how other races' viewed quarians. But he still smiled when he felt her hand clasp his shoulder, not that she could see it behind his envirosuit mask. Which was just as well, since Kal suspected he was staring a little slack jawed when a dextro beer suddenly appeared in his line of sight. As a rule, he wasn't used to sharing a drink with a ship's captain; Shepard could insist her title was commander all she wanted, she was a damn captain whether she liked it or not.

“Ma'am?” he questioned.

The human just gave him half a smile, moving to tuck some errant wisps of red hair out of her face as she took a seat beside him.

“It's never easy, losing team members. Hurts a lot fucking more when it's your entire squad,” she replied, quietly.

There was something about the woman's tone that gave Kal pause, and he studied her for a moment. There was a weariness about her that he hadn't seen down on Haestrum, as well as a far off look in her vivid green eyes. Kal wasn't sure, but he got the impression Shepard spoke from experience, and he appreciated her taking the time to talk to him. However, he wasn't what possessed him to return her earlier gesture and lay a hand tentatively on her shoulder... as if he was equal to a living legend.

But Commander Shepard merely gave him that half smile again, before taking a long swig of her beer. He looked down at the one in his hand, huffing a small laugh when he noticed she'd already popped a straw in for him; which was oddly considerate for a non-quarian. There was also something relaxing about her presence, so Kal settled back into the sofa, and let his gaze wander back to the viewing window. In a comfortable silence, they watched the galaxy slip passed them by.

 

**The Last Rose – Ronan Hardiman**

There was something magical about the stars; even though they'd cost her her life, Shepard still loved them. They'd been her constant companion since she was a little girl, and she refused to let one disastrous incident ruin a life long friendship. So on the nights when nightmares woke her, Shepard would go down to one of the observation rooms to look out at the stars. She didn't usually have company, but when she heard the door open and quiet footsteps pad across the floor, she simply turned to smile at the new comer. She wasn't entirely surprised it was Kal'Reeger... she guessed he found the Normandy too quiet to be able to sleep, like Tali did back on the SR1.

“Couldn't sleep, ma'am?” he asked, quietly.

“Something like that,” she answered, as truthfully as she dared.

“Do you mind some company?”

Shepard smiled up at him again. “You're always welcome, Kal'Reeger.”

He cleared his throat before sitting on the floor beside her. “It's just Kal to you... ma'am.”

She chuckled, lightly bumping her shoulder into his. “Only if you call me Shepard, everyone else does.”

'Just Kal' gave her an almost bashful nod. “I'll try work on that, ma'am.”

 

**Minority – Green Day**

Walking up to the Normandy's cockpit in search of the captain, hadn't prepared Kal for finding the woman singing with her pilot. The music was like nothing he'd ever heard before, which probably meant it was a native Earth song or something similar. Still, he watched a little amazed and a little amused, as Shepard drummed on the arms of her chair in time to the beat whilst her pilot played... air _drums_. Kal wasn't sure, but it was rather endearing to watch all the same.

Back on the flotilla, it was understood that everyone was family. But he couldn't think of an instance where he'd seen a captain and their pilot act this way together... so familiar. It was obvious they were close. Actually, the majority of the crew seemed to have a strong bond, despite the numerous species onboard _and_ considering the ship was funded by Cerberus of all damn groups. But regardless of that, it was nice to see the obvious camaraderie they shared. And when Shepard noticed him and merely winked, Kal couldn't help smile. It felt like he was being invited to share a secret only privileged few were privy too.

 

**You'll Be Mine – The Pierces**

Shepard had to admit, she was a little in awe walking around the quarian vessel. Oh, she knew it was nothing compared to her beloved Normandy, but she couldn't help thinking it was a marvel in it's own right, as she ran her gauntlet clad hand along the bulkhead almost lovingly. She'd grown up on starships like this one, she respected them; knew to pay quiet homage to them. But a quiet chuckle from behind broke her reverie, and glancing over her shoulder, Shepard saw a familiar red envirosuit.

“Kal!” she greeted, smiling.

Of course, he couldn't see since she was forced to wear a helmet instead of her trusty visor, but needs must. She wouldn't risk contaminating the quarians' air supply just because she hated wearing a helmet after... well, better to leave that thought where it was.

“Ma'am,” he replied, nodding his head. “Tali'Zorah asked me to check on you. And I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the Rayya... if that's not inappropriate, Ma'am. I'm not so well versed in human culture, but you were kind enough to show me the Normandy.”

“I'd love to,” she grinned.

Kal'Reeger tilted his head slightly, in the confused way Shepard had often seen Tali do. She couldn't help chuckle.

“Military spacer brat,” she explained, shrugging. “Don't get me wrong, I love my girl. But there's something special about older ships. They have their own personalities.”

He looked at her for a long moment before stating: “You sound almost quarian... ma'am.”

 

**Telephone – Lady Gaga**

When Kal had agreed to meet up with the Normandy crew in Omega's Afterlife club, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He certainly hadn't anticipated he'd be picking his jaw off the ground as he stared at Shepard. The woman was striking. Her figure hugging dress showed off her curves in a way her armour or fatigues never could. And for a woman who was so entrenched in military life, she carried an air of cool confidence as she sauntered into the bar wearing killer heels, at the head of her ragtag group.

“There's Tali'Zorah,” one of his marines said, excitedly.

“Is that... Commander Shepard?” another one asked, surprised.

“Sure is,” Kal muttered, unable to keep his eyes off the woman.

If the chuckling from his fellow marines were any indication, he hadn't kept his voice as neutral as he'd hoped. Kal's normally collected demeanour was only shattered further, when the women in question sashayed over, and he couldn't believe Shepard clasped his shoulder in a friendly greeting in front of others... never mind the fact her fingers trailed almost seductively down his arm, as she stepped away again.

“Do you dance, Kal?” she asked, smiling.

“No ma'am,” he said, regretfully.

Tali'Zorah huffed a laugh. “Neither does Shepard, you'd be great together.”

To his surprise, the human laughed as she hip-checked her crew mate. “Bitch!”

Kal was even more shocked when Tali'Zorah nudged her back, and stated: “Bosh'tet!”

 

**Don't Stop the Party – The Black Eyed Peas**

As a rule, Kal was not used to clubs. But since meeting Shepard, he'd found himself in them more often than he ever expected. This time he was in the VIP section of Afterlife, because apparently Shepard knew _everyone_ , and even Omega's ruler was a friend of hers. Kal had just shook his head when he'd received a message from Tali'Zorah, explaining about the surprise birthday party being held for Shepard. He'd wanted to go immediately, but doubted he'd be spared from duty for something so frivolous. Yet somehow, Tali'Zorah had managed to convince the admiralty board to grant him leave, citing: 'improving human-quarian relations'. Kal tried not to read too much into that particularly turn of phrase.

Not that it mattered. Since there he was, propping up the bar with the Normandy's pilot, watching Shepard on the dance floor. She looked amazing in the black catsuit she was wearing, and for someone who apparently couldn't dance, she was certainly getting his pulse going just by watching her... and after another few turian brandy's, Kal thought he might have enough courage to actually get up and join her.

 

**Africa – Toto**

Shore leave wasn't really something you got in the Migrant Fleet, but when he'd gotten an extranet message from Shepard asking if he'd like to meet up on the Citadel, Kal jumped at the chance. He wasn't exactly sure what a quarian like him was doing going to meet a famed galactic human hero, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn her down. So he'd wrangled time away from the fleet, debated switching out to a new envirosuit, but opted to keep his favoured red one... he had a feeling Shepard was a fan of the colour, considering her armour was only a shade darker than his suit. He'd buffed his faceplate until it sparkled and piloted a shuttle himself to go and meet her.

Kal pointedly ignored the curious... and sometimes disgusted... looks he got as he walked through the docks, surprised to find Shepard already waiting for him. She was leant against a wall, dressed in what he thought were called jeans, a black top that fell off one shoulder and combat boots.A heavy pistol was visibly strapped to her thigh... perks of being a spectre, he supposed. Her red hair was curled slightly, reaching just below her ears. Her green eyes were ringed with black liner and her full, red lips curved into an easy smile the moment she spotted him.

She looked great, and as she pushed herself off the wall, Kal hurried towards her; an apology for making her wait already forming, only to die on his tongue when Shepard greeted him with a hug. Tentatively, he returned it.

 

**Club Tropicana – Wham**

An open air bar was a new experience for Kal... really, bars in general were still pretty new. Of course, the fleet had bars, but nothing like the rest of the galaxy had... especially nothing like this one which was on a _beach,_ for Ancestors' sake! Kal shook his head, as he stood on the side lines with Tali'Zorah, along with the Normandy's pilot and shuttle pilot; both apparently didn't dance. His gaze was glued to Shepard, watching as she danced barefoot on the sand, her red dress flaring out as her krogan sized lieutenant gracefully spun her under his arm.

Kal remember once being told Shepard couldn't dance, but that was so very wrong. The way she moved was enchanting, especially in this form of dance; which was nothing like the gyrating that happened in Afterlife or other clubs. It was a proper dance, and Kal idly wondered how hard it would be for a quarian to learn.

 

**Stolen Kiss – Ronan Hardiman**

Kal hoped Shepard couldn't feel how his hands trembled, as he ran them from her shoulders down to her wrists. When she'd invited him up to her cabin... a surprising first, considering all the times he'd rendezvoused with the Normandy... he hadn't known what to expect. The giant fish tank had certainly been a shock, as had Shepard calmly admitting her feelings for him. Kal had been speechless for a moment, stunned that someone like her could see him as anything more than a decent marine. But when she gave him a heartbreaking smile and started to apologise for making him uncomfortable, Kal hurried to reassure Shepard that the feeling was mutual.

However, he couldn't help asking if she just wanted to clear the air between them, what with the galaxy going to shit, or if she actually wanted to _do_ something about the shared declaration. He didn't insult Shepard by asking if she knew they'd never be able to have a relationship like the ones she was used to, but Kal _had_ to ask if she was sure, when Shepard said she'd like to see if they could work. After all, dating a quarian was hardly going to do anything for the image of humanity's golden girl, and Kal cared about her too much to add to her burdens.

Shepard's answer was to gracefully straddle his lap, her hands resting confidently against his chest. Hearing her say the galaxy could go to hell if they had a problem with them, was probably more of a turn on than it should be. Not that he actually told her that. Instead, Kal contented himself with gentle caressing Shepard's face, her arms, her sides... any part of her she allowed him to touch. He wished he could feel her skin against his, and hoped one day they'd be close enough that he could risk removing his mask to finally kiss her.

 


	4. Thane

**E.T. - Katy Perry**

Shepard's heart felt like it stopped the moment her green eyes met his dark onyx gaze; she knew immediately that she'd never met anyone like him before. He was stunning and impressive... and not just because she'd watched him take out a dozen mercenaries in under a minute, unarmed.

Honestly, Shepard knew she was a goner the moment Thane opened his mouth to speak; it was sinful for someone to sound that sexy. Though somehow she'd kept it professional, even managed to recruit him for the suicide mission. Her commander facade only slipped when he told her he was dying, and she couldn't help asking if there was anything she could do.

But damn, even with that news, Shepard couldn't help wondering what if would be like to kiss him. His lips were just... distracting. He was so alien to her, with green scales that caught the setting sun instead of skin. But wow... he was gorgeous. Though it wasn't just his looks. There was something about his personality, the manner in which he spoke, the way he gestured. Shepard was entranced by it all.

 

**We No Speak Americano – Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP**

Shepard couldn't help it. She just leant her elbow against her desk and facepalmed. She took a deep breath, deciding it was better just to get this over and done with. Sighing, she headed for the lift and descended from her cabin to face the music.

When EDI had first notified her that there'd been a ship wide glitch to the comm. system, that had somehow affected the crew's personal translators, Shepard hadn't quite believed it. But the first thing she was greeted with was an angry Ken, who's every other word was in Gaelic... the ones in between being a very distinctive curse. Next, Joker's voice came over the comm. link, though he was speaking French. Kasumi was also trying to get her attention too, but Shepard's Japanese was even worse than her French... which was really saying something. She desperately tried to keep a straight face when Garrus approached, but he just sounded like a bird to her. Tali and Grunt also came across garbled nonsense, but at least the quarian wasn't trying to deafen her like the krogan was.

And then Thane caught Shepard's eye. Just seeing him made her breath a little easier. Oddly, she wouldn't have minded hearing how he sounded in his native tongue. However, Thane just gave her a small smile as he stood back from the hubbub with Samara... the only two who were not trying to add to the chaos. Shepard returned his gesture with one of her own, before she was swept back into the pandemonium... she had a feeling it was going to be a long bloody day.

 

**Driving with the Top Down (Music from Iron Man) – The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra**

Thane's hands curled around the bars of the roll cage as Shepard dodged another spurt of lava. He glanced over at his Siha, seeing how her brow furrowed in concentration as she piloted the new Hammerhead. He'd heard the horror stories from Garrus and Tali, about Shepard's driving of the Mako during their hunt for Saren, and Thane couldn't help wonder if his Siha was more a pilot than a driver. Because though the journey was fraught, that was not her doing.

Shepard expertly dodged a falling rock face by quickly turning left, only to immediately take a hard right to miss another fountain of lava. Thane's stomach felt like it was in his throat for the entire time, but he never once doubted his Siha had everything under control. However, he didn't think he'd ever be able to actually _enjoy_ the 'thrilling' ride quite the way the laughing krogan in the back seat was. And then Thane caught the slight twitch of Shepard's ruby lips, almost as if she was trying to hide a smile, as she gunned the engine to make the last jump towards the Normandy. Thane shook his head. It was no wonder his Siha and Grunt got on so well, they were both quite possibly mad.

 

**The Time Warp – Richard O'Brien**

Thane blinked. There wasn't much else he could do. He didn't think his mind was able to fully process what he was seeing. Then again, as he glanced at Garrus and Tali, he didn't think they were having much luck either.

When his Siha had said she was going on a themed night out with some of the human crew, Thane had been surprised but not offended. She'd explained it was based on a favourite vintage movie from Earth, that apparently had something of a cult following. It turned out Jack also loved the movie as did Kelly, Ken and a few other crew members, so they'd decided to make a night of it. However, Shepard had given Thane the name of the club they were going to... in case he was interested... and after speaking to Garrus and Tali, the three of them had gone to see what Shepard was so excited by.

Thane had _not_ expected the sight that greeted him.

He didn't think he'd seen so many corsets, suspenders, stilettos, garter belts, glitter... and that was just the men. The club was heaving, yet somehow through the crowd, Thane spotted his Siha. She was dressed in an incredibly short black dress and white apron, with her usually straight hair frizzed out wildly. Kelly was with her, dressed tiny shorts, a sequinned corset and a gold top hat... for once, Thane wasn't sure if his eidetic memory would be a blessing or a curse.

 

**Locked Out of Heaven – Bruno Mars**

Thane couldn't believe he'd been grated the love of one Siha in his sin filled life, let alone two. After Irikah's death, he'd allowed his battle sleep to consume him, until Shepard blazed into his life. He'd been surprised that someone renowned as a hero would even want to be friendly with an assassin. But over time they _had_ become friends, and his feelings had only grown. Thane had been stunned when Shepard confessed her feelings for him, and Thane felt like falling to his knees in praise and thanks. He'd never dared dream she'd want him as he wanted her.

Their relationship... their love... had developed over time, until they ultimately became lovers. Every time since the very first, Thane worshipped Shepard like the goddess she was; marvelling at his scales against her porcelain skin. He could happily live out the rest of his days lying beside her, over her, under her. Shepard was his Siha, his salvation. And each time they came together, Thane knew he could never live without her.

 

**Victory – Ronan Hardiman**

They'd done it. They'd won. They'd killed the reaper abomination. They'd blown the collector base to pieces. They'd made it back through the Omega Four relay with not only minimal causalities, and absolutely no fatalities. Shepard couldn't believe it.

She told the Illusive Man where to stuff it, told Jack she'd take her up on the offer to go pirate if the council didn't listen to her this time, then went to strip out of her armour. Which actually ended up happening in the elevator on the way to her quarters; she was just that _done_ with the whole situation. But Thane was waiting for her, and Shepard dropped her armour in a discarded heap before actually _running_ to him. Their lips crashed together in a desperate, frantic kiss as they held each other tightly. She never wanted to let go of him again.

 

**Boondocks – Little Big Town**

Shepard drummed her fingers against the bar, fighting back a wistful smile. How the Citadel had managed to recreate the type of Honky-Tonk bar that she remembered from Mindoir, Shepard didn't know, but there was an honest-to-goodness cowboy bar in the middle of Shin Akiba. Of course, she'd had to dress the part. Blue jeans, white tank, red check shirt and trusty brown boots. Her auburn hair pulled into a plait and hung over one shoulder, her green eyes were enhanced by subtle make up and cherry red lipstick stained her lips.

She signalled for a drink from the bartender, though quickly raised a second finger when she felt a hand... _his_ hand... settle on her lower back. Glancing over her shoulder, Shepard found Thane's gaze raking over her; pausing for a moment to take in her rear, that she knew looked fantastic in the jeans she wore.

“You look good, Siha,” he compliment.

“Good thing I'm proud of where I come from then,” Shepard grinned. “This was practically national dress.”

 

**The Art of the Drum Solo – Issam Houshan**

The heat of the desert was blazing, and Shepard was glad she'd taken the tour guide's advice... putting sunblock on _under_ the lightweight but long sleeved white shirt and cream linen trousers she wore was genius. A giant hat covered her auburn hair and shielded her pale face, whilst a pair of large dark sunglasses protected her eyes.

But Thane... Shepard had never seen him look for relaxed. He was dressed in an open neck tunic and similar linen trousers to hers. But where Shepard was already starting to wonder if she should have worn boots instead of the sandals she'd chosen, Thane's bare feet were already sinking into the sand. She could only smile and shake her head at him, when he grinned at her and held out his hand.

Despite her misgivings of the sun, Shepard took his hand without hesitation; and couldn't help chuckling at Thane's enthusiasm of being in a desert, as she stepped out of the relative shade the hotel building cast. She was possibility going to melt from the heat, but it was worth it just to see him so happy.

 

**Turn Back Time – Aqua**

Tears rolled silently down Shepard's cheeks as she held Thane's cool hand. His fingers gripped hers weakly, but he still managed to smile for her. She desperately tried to return the gesture, but knew she was failing miserable; so instead she pressed her lips to his knuckles. They had both known this days was coming, but Shepard hadn't thought it would be so soon... and not like this. Of course, he was a hero for saving the councillor. But Thane had _always_ been a hero in her eyes.

If only she hadn't gone to the Bahak system. If only she hadn't turned herself over to the Alliance. If only... If only... If only they'd had more time together. If she could go back, she would do things differently; she'd make sure they'd have shared more precious moments together. But no matter how much it hurt, Shepard would never change falling in love with Thane.

 

**The First Cut it the Deepest – Cat Stevens**

Shepard was a sobbing mess as she sat on the bedroom floor in her apartment. Thane's image was on the screen in front of her, and she'd barely got through the first sentence before the tears started to fall. By the end of it, she could barely breath from how hard she was crying. It hurt so fucking much.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her forehead on them, and wrapped her arms over her head. She wish she could curl up in a ball and just cry herself to sleep, maybe then she could wake up and discover this was all a nightmare. She desperately wished she'd been quicker. Smarter. Better. Then he wouldn't be gone. She wouldn't be alone. Shepard heaved in another ragged breath. She didn't know how she was going to carry on without him.

But then armoured arms silently slid around her shaking shoulders. Shepard breathed in the familiar scent of gun oil as she gasped for breath, and didn't hesitate to lean into her best friend's embrace. If anyone was going to help her claw her way through losing Thane, Shepard knew it would be Garrus.

 


	5. James

**New Rules – Dua Lipa**

Glaring at her Omni-Tool, Shepard dismissed the incoming call. Maybe it was a little harsh considering he was just out of hospital, but she'd had enough of Kaidan. She wasn't going to pick up a call from him, she'd refused to let him into her cabin when he was onboard the Normandy. Hell! She was going to remain strictly professional with the major, not even attempt to be friends.

Horizon had really opened her eyes, and the shit he'd spouted on Mars had only cemented her feelings further. Now Shepard wasn't with Kaidan, she could really see the truth about the relationship they'd had... it wasn't healthy. He was always second guessing her, questioning her leadership and her decisions as commander, then trying to control and dictate what she did in her personal life. Oh he was subtle about it, but there was always some sly comment, some twist of her words to make her doubt herself. It was all mind games. He didn't want _her_. He wanted the ideal of Commander Shepard, not the actually messy human behind the name... it had been the same with every guy she'd tried to date.

It wasn't until she met James Vega that Shepard realised she didn't need to take that. Of course, she'd met other men who liked her for _her_ ; Garrus, Wrex, Thane, Joker, Anderson... but they were like brothers to her. James was different, there'd been a spark immediately. He'd seen her as a person and a woman, not some title and a collection of accolades. For the first time, Shepard really realised she didn't need the bullshit Kaidan put her through. She wouldn't put up with it from a friend, and she refused to put up with it from a lover again. She was over him.

 

**Just One Yesterday – Fallout Boy**

Shepard slid into cover behind a crate, and not a moment too soon, since a missile exploded a second later _exactly_ where her head had been. Fuck! She fucking hated Cerberus! Daring to pop out of cover, Shepard sent a Heavy Shockwave at the nearest group, before suddenly feeling an arm wrap around her waist. The sound of armour clanking together could be heard over the gunfire, and Shepard fell to the ground just as another missile detonated overhead. However, instead of seeing flames, she found herself blinking up at a frowning Vega.

“Damnit, Lola. Warn me next time!” he grumbled.

Without really thinking, Shepard reached up with her gauntlet covered hand to wipe a trickle of blood from his chiselled cheekbone; where he'd been grazed by a bullet. The gunfight was still raging around them, but the moment felt frozen as his warm brown eyes locked onto her green ones. Despite it being stupid, Shepard couldn't help wishing she'd somehow met James long before all of the shit with the reapers had started... it might have helped make everything she'd gone through feel a little more worth while.

 

**Crimson and Clover – Joan Jett**

James licked his lips as he watched Lola stroll into the cargo bay. She often came down to talk to Estaban or even chat shit with him, but every time she did, James felt like some love sick teenager. He'd tripped over his words the first time he'd met her, and the situation hadn't really gotten much better since. She was his hero for crying out loud! And then he was her bodyguard. Ha! Like _the_ Commander Shepard needed his protection... it was loco. But what was more loco, was how they'd just clicked.

James quickly learnt to see her as more than his hero, and removed her from the pedestal everyone wanted to put her on. It was obvious she missed her team... her family... and James had felt for her. So they'd talked and worked out together while he was 'guarding' her, then started to hang out even when he wasn't actually on duty. He'd come to adore the person she was behind the persona... and now he was serving onboard her ship as her lieutenant. It was loco. She was something else, a hell of a woman, and James quickly realised that Shepard was undeniably a Lola.

So when she turned those startling green eyes on him; hips swaying as she walked over, already tying her auburn hair into a bun, James was powerless to do anything. Well, anything except meet Lola halfway in the area they'd set up as a sparring ring. She was clad in black yoga pants and a sports bra, and James couldn't help admiring that hard earned physique of hers. It was impressive, and he respected the effort she'd put into it, just as much as he appreciated the results. On impulse, James stripped off his t-shirt, and smirked at how her gaze unashamedly raked over his muscles... it was good to know the attraction wasn't one sided.

“You ready to dance, Lola?” he teased.

“With you, Vega, always,” she winked.

 

**Bottoms Up – Brantley Gilbert**

Shepard knocked back her glass of bourbon, enjoying the sweet burn as it slid down her throat. She signalled for another as she propped up the bar, clad in form fitting denim shorts, a simple white tank top and killer heels. Shepard winked at the turian bartender when he smiled at her, and ran a hand through her shoulder length auburn hair, shaking it off her neck. She knew the lights of the club set the colour on fire, and had caught more than one appreciative look from the other patrons... just because she was one of the Alliance's best marines didn't mean Shepard didn't know how to be a woman. She knew she looked good, and had been attracting a fair amount of attention from various species all evening.

However, the only person she was interested in was the behemoth of a man who gave her an easy grin, as he came to stand beside her. His large hand was warm against the small of her back, and Shepard inhaled the scent of his spicy cologne as he leant in to lightly plant a kiss on her cheek; like he always did after a drink or two.

“Damn, Lola. You out to drive everyone loco?”

“Not everyone, James,” she purred, seductively.

 

**Do You Love Me – The Contours**

Shepard was back in Purgatory. The lights flashed brightly, and the music had been loud and thumping all evening. She'd been up on the dance floor with Jack for the most part, trying to keep up with the crazy beat. However, it wasn't the sort of music she'd grown up hearing on Mindoir, and it certainly wasn't what her Daddy had taught her to dance to. But then a familiar old song suddenly came on, completely at odds to what had been playing before.

A warm hand slid around her waist from behind, bunching the shimmery silver material of her top across her toned stomach. A moment later, she felt a warm mass of muscle behind her. Stepping back into him, Shepard started to sway easily to the rhythm. She felt more than heard him chuckle, as he began to move with her. It still wasn't the type of dancing she'd grown up with, but it was easier to move in sync with her partner to a song she actually knew.

“I thought you couldn't dance, Lola,” James rumbled in her ear.

His delicious Latin accent sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and Shepard turned to face him; his arm wrapping tighter around waist, as their denim clad hips pressed together. She let him dip her back into a back bend, before righting herself to drape her arms loosely around his neck.

“That's because I can only dance to _real_ music,” Shepard retorted, smirking.

 

**Rainbow – Kesha**

Shepard couldn't help smiling when she saw James jog down the stairs into Apollo's; just seeing him brightened her day. She pointedly ignored how Kaidan frowned at her when he realised her attention was no longer on him. Honestly, Shepard couldn't muster much effort to care. She thought he'd ask her to lunch to clear the air between them, but no... he was delusional enough to think she'd take him back after _everything_. But oh hell no.

Kaidan even had the cheek to 'comment' on the streaks of bright colours she'd put through her auburn hair. Ass-hole. He didn't get it. But James... James had taken one look at the kaleidoscope of colours and immediately knew what they were for; green for Thane, dark blue for Garrus, purple for Tali, red for Wrex, light blue for Liara, orange for Mordin, silver for Grunt. They symbolised her closet friends, her family.

“Hey Lola, EDI said I could find you here,” Vega greeted, his smile faltering when he saw Kaidan. “Hope I'm not interrupting.”

Shepard didn't think he expected her to almost jump out of her chair so she could hug him... neither did Kaidan if the huff of annoyance was any indication... but James still wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders, as hers slipped around his toned waist; he'd only hugged her an handful of times in the past, but Shepard loved being in his arms. It felt safe.

“No you're perfect, thank you,” she whispered, before adding louder: “Want a drink? We need to discuss those matching tattoos.”

“And here I thought after those wings for Joker, you were getting a rainbow for everyone else,” he chuckled, moving a hand to gently tug on a few strand of multicoloured hair.

“Brown hardly fits in a rainbow,” she teased, reaching up to lightly scratch the shaven sides of his hair.

“Well, Lola... you could get my name done... somewhere special,” James smirked, suggestively.

 

**Why Do Fools Fall in Love – Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers**

James groaned as his head hit his pillow. Across the hanger, Estaban laughed, causing James to raise his middle finger at his friend. Dios! He was screwed. He'd know for a while he found Lola attractive, but it wasn't until he saw that damn major sniffing around her, that James realised it wasn't just sexual attraction, or even a damn crush... he was in bloody love with his commander.

Dios! He was screwed. How the hell could he compete with a bloody major, someone Lola had known before he ever came into her life. James groaned again, shifting to bury his face into his pillow; incredibly glad Lola had let him set a cot up down in the hanger. It meant he could at least be miserable in relative peace... even if Estaban was still laughing at him.

 

**Black Magic – Little Mix**

Shepard walked into the Purgatory like she owned the place; the bar had become a second home after the Normandy at this point. Really, it was about the only respite they all got from the shit going on out there, and she really couldn't care what anyone else thought about it. If dancing and drinking got her crew through the horrors they saw, Shepard was going to be there right along with them. And tonight she was clad in a skin tight, short black dress that was teamed with smoky make up and killer heels. Shepard got more than one appreciative look when she sauntered in with Tali and Liara, but she only had her sights on one man.

She and Vega had been circling each other ever since he'd been her bodyguard back on earth; from the moment they shook hands, they'd just clicked. He was as much a flirt as she was, and Shepard loved it. From the laid back, easy banter to the in depth, soul baring conversation they had. The only person she'd ever bonded with so well and so fast was Garrus. But there was nothing remotely similar with how she felt about her best friend, to how she felt about James.

As if thinking of him had summoned the man, Shepard spotted James propping up the bar with Cortez and Joker. Liara gave her a friendly nudge when she hesitated for a moment, before she found her confidence again. Shepard smirked as she sashayed over, receiving an appreciative whistle from Steve. Tali insisted on taking a photo of them all together, and unsurprisingly, James' hand found her hip as they all squeezed together to get in shot. Once done, Shepard chuckled as she turned to the bar; James' hand still warm and comforting against her hip. She signalled the bartender for two 'Mystery' drinks, and the swirling colours reminded Shepard of some witches brew from a fairy tale. James eyed the liquid suspiciously when she slid one across the bar to him. He gave her a curious look, which Shepard returned with a wink, before she downed the strange concoction.

 

**The Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga**

Her heart began to pound the moment James walked into her cabin; there was an intensity to his usually warm brown eyes Shepard hadn't seen before. She stood from the couch to greet him, only to suck into a surprised breath when one of his large hands wrapped around her wrist, and the other settled on her lower back the moment he tugged her closer. Shepard looked up at him. The silence between them was deafening. But in the blue light cast by the fish tank, she didn't think James had ever looked more handsome. His gaze was intense as his eyes searched her face for... something. She didn't know what.

But then his lips crashed into hers and Shepard couldn't help moan. She'd waited so long. Their constant circling, flirting, baiting, retreating had started to drive her insane. She'd wanted James for so long, but she hadn't pushed. She hadn't wanted a quick fuck with him, he meant far more to her than that. But they were in the middle of war, and Shepard hadn't wanted to pressure him; apart from being his CO and unofficial N7 trainer, she knew she was also almost five years older than James... not that it had ever seemed to matter between them. There had been a connection from the moment they met, and now it felt as if that connection had reached boiling point.

Without a word, James lifted her up easily and Shepard wrapped her toned legs around his waist; their already desperate kiss turning much more heated. She knew right then, there was no going back from this.

 

**Candy Apple Red – R. Dean Taylor**

Kaidan's hand curled into a fist as he watched that damn Vega leave the elevator with Shepard. He'd seen the lieutenant punch the button for her cabin the night before, and now at zero eight hundred, it was obvious he'd spent the night... and no one else seemed to think anything was wrong with that.

He watched as Shepard's red lips curled into a smirk when Tali muttered: “Kela! About time!”. He watched as she flipped Garrus off when the turian asked: “Feel better after blowing off some steam?”. And that damn Vega simply chuckled, having the audacity to actually press his lips to Shepard's temple in front of everyone, before he went to the galley.

“How do you like your eggs in the morning, Lola-Bella?” he lieutenant called.

It physically _hurt_ Kaidan to hear Shepard giggle... giggle! She'd never done that for him. It felt like a led weight settled in his gut, as he realised the woman he still loved was happy with another man.

 


	6. Garrus

**Faster than the Speed of Night – Bonnie Tyler**

Crouching down behind a wall of crates wasn't exactly ideal when engaging hostiles, but with Garrus' armoured back pressed against hers as he readied his assault rifle, Shepard knew she had nothing to worry about.

When she'd first recruited him, Shepard had never imagined she'd find a partner in the hot-headed turian, but she had. They'd only worked together for a few weeks, but it was already like Garrus was an extension of her. He just seemed to instinctively know what she needed, what she wanted, before she even had to say anything. She'd never had that bond with someone before. It was amazing.

So when Shepard glanced over her shoulder and grinned up at him fiercely, she knew Garrus understood exactly what she was going to do; she had no fear when she rolled out of over and unleashed her powerfully charged biotics. She knew the turian had her back.

 

**Shadow Serenade – Global Journey**

The apartment she'd won from Ahern was actually pretty damn nice, and for the life of her, Shepard couldn't figure out why the admiral had wagered it in their bet. But he had and now it was hers, so she figured it was a good a place as any for the crew to have a little down time. Granted, the place wasn't very big, but being planet side for a day or two... without anyone trying to kill them... had a grounding effect on everyone. Tali of course found it quite a novelty, and Joker had complained until he found a favourite armchair in her new lounge. But for the most part, everyone was happy for a little down time.

But of course, Shepard couldn't really sit still for very long; mainly because she just didn't know what to do with the growing _thing_ between her and Kaidan... and his puppy dog eyes were a little annoying... so she'd gone off to explore the desert around her apartment. Garrus accompanying her hadn't even been a discussed decision. The turian had just been waiting by the Mako for her, insisting _he_ was driving since they weren't on a mission. He'd even packed supplies so they could camp out for the night, and as far as Shepard was concerned, those twelve hours out in the Intai'sei wastes... just her and Garrus... were utter bliss. 

 

**It's My Life – Bon Jovi**

When Shepard had suggested 'one last hurrah' before they all parted ways, everyone had been on board with the idea. Garrus had readily gone to meet up with her... and the rest of the crew... even though he was only planning to be away for a few months to tie up loose ends, before joining her again.

He'd matched Shepard and Wrex drink for drink, until she inexplicably grabbed hold of his hand. Her five fingers looked so weird and felt a little odd as they wrapped around his three talons, but it didn't feel bad; intriguing perhaps. So Garrus let Shepard drag him to the dance floor, despite neither of them being particularly good dancers. Maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol they'd both drank, but Garrus found himself moving to the beat with Shepard somehow in his arms. It felt surprisingly nice.

 

**Thorn in My Side – Eurythmics**

That stupid damn holo that Cerberus had placed in her quarters lay smashed on the floor, and there was a very distinct, fist shaped dent in the wall by her door. Shepard sat with her back against her stupidly large fish tank, her head in her hands. Horizon had been such a shit show even before bloody Kaidan had shown his stupid face; and how could she have ever been so stupid? Why did she ever think he was a good match for her?

When Shepard really thought about it now, he'd only ever been a thorn in her side, holding her back. He'd never really supported her, not fully... not like Garrus. And almost as if thinking about the turian had summoned him, he was suddenly sitting down beside her, offering her a bottle of levo whiskey. A watery laugh escaped Shepard as she looked up at Garrus and his lopsided smile. He was such a dork but she adored him.

 

**Stupid Girls – P!nk**

Why she had let herself get talked into this, Shepard didn't know. But there she was, on a girl's night out... Kelly's suggestion, after the crew found out about her break up; if you could really call it a break up, since she'd been _dead_ for two bloody years.

And though she knew they all meant well in their own ways, Shepard had had enough; they'd only been out for a hour. It wasn't even the ladies' faults, not the ones she was with any. Shepard was just so sick of seeing women fawning over the men. It was driving her insane... though maybe that was just her being bitter. Shepard wasn't entirely sure, but she did know she'd have much preferred going to the shooting range with Garrus.

 

**Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps – Doris Day**

Honestly, Shepard had no real idea where she stood with Garrus anymore. Of course, they'd had that maddening conversation about 'blowing off steam' that had really muddied the waters. He'd seemed keen at first, but Shepard couldn't shake off the feeling that Garrus wasn't actually as certain as he'd originally seemed. She didn't know what to do about it... what to think about it. Because even though they were calling it 'blowing off steam', Garrus meant much more to her than that a one night stand, and she hated not knowing how he really felt.

 

**She Drives Me Crazy – Fine Young Canabals**

Garrus could admit, at least to himself, that Shepard was never far from his mind. Thoughts of her had been plaguing him for years, but now that they'd discussed 'blowing off steam', those thoughts were driving him crazy. He couldn't rest for thinking about it; honestly, if anyone ever found out about how often he thought about Shepard, people would probably think he was obsessed.

It had already been a problem long before that fateful conversation, so much so that he'd taken to brushing her off with lame excuses about calibrations; when the actual fact was that Garrus didn't trust himself. Even before Shepard's proposition, he'd been itching to just reach out and grab her. To bury his nose against her stupidly soft looking skin, just to breath in her scent. To feel the warmth of her through his gloves, just to confirm that she wasn't a hallucination of a dying mind. That she was real and alive and whole. Now Garrus had to add the fact Sheaprd actually wanted to be _with_ him, if only for a night, and it was driving him crazy.

 

**Papi – Jennifer Lopez**

Garrus checked his step as he walked passed the Starboard Observation Room. Strange music was coming from inside, and he couldn't help going to investigate... even if he'd only been back onboard the Normandy a few hours, and the Primarch had kept him so busy that he hadn't even had a chance to speak to Shepard. And of course, just as he thought that, who should he find inside but Shepard... dancing with Vega.

For a moment, Garrus' blood ran cold and a warning growl rumbled in his sub-harmonics; warring with the sad keen that also wanted to escape. He'd been thinking of Shepard ever since their night together, and Garrus had hoped if... when... they were reunited, he could properly tell her how he felt. But seemed he was too late, until he let his other senses catch up with his sight.

The scent of arousal was completely absent as he watched them dance together, even as the marine twirl Shepard under his arm and made her laugh. Or at least it had been completely absent, until she spotted _him_. Then Garrus could smell it, without a doubt; and as Shepard left a smirking Vega behind to hurry over to him, he had to admit it was one hell of an ego boost.

 

**Hola – Flo Rider**

Apparently, catching Shepard and Vega dancing together was going to be something of a running theme aboard the Normandy now. Garrus had stumbled upon them no less than five times, and he'd only been on board a week. Of course he'd actually managed to properly reunite with Shepard since then, so seeing them together didn't spark the worry it had that first time; it helped that she'd explained Vega had originally taught her to keep her mind off everything the Alliance was putting her through.

However, as he leant against the doorframe and simply watched them move together, Garrus had an idea... or half an idea at any rate. He couldn't help wondering just how hard would it be to learn to dance like that? Perhaps Vega would teach him so he could surprise Shepard.

 

**True Love – P!nk**

Shepard dragged her hands across her face in annoyance, before her head fell back against the bulkhead. No one had ever pushed her buttons like Garrus did. He was an ass-hole but she couldn't deny the fact she loved the stupid turian. Actually, she didn't think he really meant to be an ass-hole... perhaps it was a cultural boundary, or something lost in translation.

But bloody hell, he did her head in at times. He was just so damn stubborn, and opinionated, and hot headed, and funny, and supportive, and oddly sweet at the weirdest times. He broke her heart and made her the happiest person in the galaxy all at the same time. He was an oxymoron and she loved him.

 


End file.
